


Afraid

by TestingMyPatience



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Light hearted humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingMyPatience/pseuds/TestingMyPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aaron's day off and all he wants to do is relax but there's something up with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Aaron sat comfortably on the sofa reading his newspaper. He smiled to himself as he picked up his hot mug of coffee and took a long gulp. Today was his day off and he planned to spend it relaxing; he hadn’t had time to himself for so long and he was enjoying the soothing silence. After he had finished reading, he placed the newspaper down on the floor beneath his feet along with the empty mug. He let his eyes fall shut as he lay his head back on the chair drifting into a light sleep. The peace didn’t last long as he was soon awoken by an almighty crashing sound coming from upstairs.

His eyes shot open; immediately wondering what all the commotion was. He stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. “Robert?” He shouted. Robert was upstairs taking a shower; Aaron had been tempted to join him but eventually decided against it. Now that they had their own place there was no need to worry about anyone walking in on them, they could shower together anytime. And if Aaron was honest he was just too tired; knowing his encounter with Robert would lead to something much more than just showering.

There was no reply from Robert but he heard another loud bang. “Robert?” He shouted again. Just as he was about to go upstairs to see what was going on he heard the bathroom door fly open and then saw Robert running down the stairs shortly after. He stood there in front of Aaron; nothing but a towel around his waist. He was shaking and looked as white as a ghost.

“What’s the matter?” Aaron said staring at him intensely.

Robert’s breathing was rapid. “Aaron…It’s….it’s in the bathroom.”

Aaron looked at him very concerned. “Robert, what? What’s in the bathroom?”

“S…spider” He stuttered. “There’s a…spider in the bathroom.”

Aaron’s facial expression softened. “A spider?” He laughed.

“It’s not funny Aaron.” He shot him a glare. “Can you…get rid of it…please?”

“Why can’t you do it?” He smiled, obviously finding it very amusing.

“Aaron, please…”

Aaron looked at him. If it was anyone else, he would have told them where to go; to do it themselves. It was his day off after all and he didn’t want do anything but relax. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Robert and he was completely and utterly in love with him. He’d do anything for him and that included getting rid of a spider.

He huffed, pretending to be annoyed, but secretly liking seeing this side of Robert; his vulnerable side; the side that needed Aaron to save him for once instead of it being the other way around.

“Right, where is it?”

“In the…sink.” Robert shuddered as he said it.

Aaron shook his head and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. Robert followed behind him, making sure to leave a few stairs between them. He opened the door and peered in the sink. He laughed when he saw the tiny spider. The way Robert was acting he had expected to be walking in to find a spider the size of his hand.

“Aaron….What’s it doing?” He heard Robert say from the landing.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “It’s waving at me Robert, it wants to say hello.”

“It’s not funny Aaron…Just get it out of here, please…”

Aaron cupped the spider in his hands and walked out of the bathroom. Robert had pressed himself up against the wall, getting as far away from the bathroom as possible.

“Have you got it?”

“No, I’m just holding on to air…of course I’ve got it.”

“Just please get rid of it”

“What do you think I’m doing” Aaron walked down the stairs heading to the front door. Robert followed him back down again, watching as Aaron released the spider outside. He came back inside and brushed his hands together. “There…gone.”

“Are you sure?” Robert questioned.

“You just saw me put it outside”

Robert clutched at his chest near his heart. “Thank god”

“Come here” Aaron chuckled as he pulled Robert in for a hug. “I knew you didn’t like spiders but I didn’t know you were that afraid.” Aaron stroked at his back. “What was all of that banging upstairs anyway?”

He paused for a minute. “I fell out of the shower… when I saw it.”

Aaron smiled, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried not to laugh. “Are you alright?”

Robert rubbed his shoulder and then his back. “Yeah, it just startled me, that’s all” He said trying to gain some composure. “I’m not afraid, I just…don’t particularly like them.

“Well I’ll always be here to save you” Aaron said, gently kissing Robert lips, helping him calm down.

“Just watch out for that one above your head” He couldn’t help himself.

Robert scrambled from Aaron’s arms pushing him back causing them to both nearly fall on the floor.

“Where…where is it? He cried out. “Get it away from me!”

Aaron burst out into a fit of laughter, holding himself as he watched Robert run to the other side of the room.

“Not afraid?” He said through hysterics.

Robert shot him a serious look. “That’s not funny Aaron.” He said as he watched him laughing. “You’re a dick.”

That made Aaron laugh even harder and all he could do was watch as Robert stomped up the stairs in a huff.

Aaron knew Robert would be okay and he’d find a way to make it up to him later. Right now though all he could do was laugh. Who’d have thought it though, Robert Sugden afraid of spiders.

 


End file.
